Linksys WRH54G v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / Linksys WRH54G __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = Q87-WRH54G CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5354 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 240MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 micro rc7 - 9063 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features =? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing Thanks to Eko for getting the device supported. Special thanks to a9988cd for donation, Tornado and redhawk0 for all the work and testing. Don't use this image on any other router - for WRH54G only ! Linksys WRH54G is now supported by dd-wrt. No need to replace cfe, but you alwayays need to use special firmware built for wrh54g only. Even for later GUI upgrades. # Restore to defaults # Open upgrade page, select dd-wrt.v24-12548_WRH54G_micro.bin (or other special wrh image) # Upgrade # When it comes back, be sure to press reset button for 5 s to restore dd-wrt's factory defaults *** that's it *** Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting # Download WRH54G firmware from Linksys # Restore to defaults # Open upgrade page, select the firmware # Upgrade # When it comes back, be sure to press reset button for 5 s to restore Linksys's factory defaults *** that's it *** JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!